cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0011 (CS)
Cyborg 0011 is a giant, black-colored, mechanical spider-like cyborg and an antagonist of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Appearance 0011 is an enormous cyborg with a circular body and six mechanical legs, mimicking the appearance of a spider. The sides of his body are entirely lined by small windows that glow blue and fitted with turrets. His feet, like Jet Link, are fitted with a high-quality jet propulsion system that allows him to fly. Personality Like many others, 0011 became a servant of Black Ghost against his own will. Once a loving and dedicated family man, he has been turned into a tragic monster forced to kill for the glory of warfare. His grief and despair over his situation is apparent; during his fight against Albert Heinrich, after explaining his past and motives to the 00 Cyborgs, he starts sobbing over the things he had lost. When Black Ghost reprograms his system, 0011 becomes more ruthless and destructive, symbolized by his blue turret windows turning red. However, after Albert manages to shoot at him in his paralyzed state, 0011's humanity is restored, enough to prevent the 00 Cyborgs from being taken with him when he dies upon exploding. History After the failure of the twins Cyborg 0010 Plus and Minus to eliminate the 00 cyborgs, Black Ghost sends 0011 to eliminate them. 0011 easily defeats Geronimo, Jr. and Pyunma by taking them by surprise and trapping them in white goo. When the other cyborgs attempt to come to their aid, they are unable to get past its invulnerable metal body. Fortunately, Joe Shimamura spots a weakness; to be able to use his turrets, 0011 has to open the multiple windows lining his body, briefly exposing himself. Outnumbered five to one, 0011 attempts to fly away from the 00 Cyborgs. With Jet's help, Albert was able to disable 0011 with a knee missile, causing the larger cyborg to crash on a cliff. Albert then holds 0011 at gunpoint and mentions that earlier 0011 has stated he was sent to kill the 00 Cyborgs in return for a human body. He requests an answer as to why he wanted to become human so badly. 0011 explains that he was once an ordinary man with a loving wife and daughter. His happy life came to an tragic end when he was kidnapped by Black Ghost and turned into a cyborg. The reason why he wanted to kill the 00 Cyborgs is so that he will be restored to his former condition, allowing him to be with his family again. As he explains his story, he starts sobbing out of sheer despair. 0011's tragic past causes Albert to hesitate. Impatient, Jet attempts to shoot the cyborg himself, but Albert's intervention causes him to shoot the cliff-face instead, sending 0011 into the ocean below. As a last resort, 0011 shoots a small missile into the sky that upon exploding produces a rainstorm. Unfortunately, the "rain" is actually a deadly toxin that paralyzes the 00 Cyborgs and poisons them, much to the horror of Dr. Gilmore, Dr. Kozumi, and the remaining cyborgs who weren't affected. At this point, 0011 decides he has had enough with Black Ghost and tries to rebel, but then Skull reprograms him to only focus on killing the 00 Cyborgs. When he resurfaces again, he goes for Dr. Kozumi's house and attacks while most of the 00 Cyborgs are incapacitated. Joe, Jet, and Albert try to fight him once again, but they end up falling to the effects of 0011's poison. Albert pleads with 0011 to remember his family as well as his humanity, but his efforts turn up in vain as 0011 continues to injure him. In desperation, a paralyzed Albert shoots at 0011 with his blaster, using an engagement ring that belonged to his deceased fiancee Hilda to pull the trigger. He manages to hit him while the turret windows were open. 0011's reprogramming is undone and he spends his last moments flying up into the sky before he dies in a massive explosion. Abilities 0011's body is lined with windows that hide multiple turrets underneath. These turrets shoot lasers as well as a special white liquid that covers the victim completely and becomes hard after a short period of time, effectively cocooning them. This liquid is later shown to be ineffective against Chang Changku's flame breath, as it was able to melt at 3000 degrees (the temperature of Chang's flames). As mentioned before, 0011 can fly through the multiple jet boosters installed within the bottoms of his feet. However, it is revealed that he can also fly by spinning himself at a fast speed, after withdrawing his legs into his body. Lastly, he can produce an acid rain that looks like normal rain, but is actually a deadly toxin that induces complete paralysis and eventually death. Fortunately, Dr. Kozumi was able to create an antidote for the toxin, saving the 00 Cyborgs who were affected. Notes * 0011's initial characterization in the original manga was expanded in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, with tragic results. In the manga, he wanted to kill the 00 cyborgs in return for a human body. In the 2001 anime, his goals were further explained, wanting a human body so he can return to his family. * In the English dub, the re-programmed 0011 is more verbose, taunting 004 and telling him "It's over, family man". In the Japanese track, which creates an oddity when viewed with the dubtitles on Sony's DVD, 0011 is single-minded, chanting his intent to kill. Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters Category:Cyborg Soldier Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters